Target Acquired
by SnipersDemon
Summary: What's the harm in going Paintballing in the middle of the night? "Nothing," Aidou would say. However, Akatsuki and Ruka think otherwise. The night would prove to be a little more than they all bargained for.


Target Aquired

"This is so wrong!" Complained Ruka. "I will not cast an illusion on an unsuspecting and innocent man!"

"Come on Ruka we have no other choice! He is about to close up shop. It's now 9:25pm , you have five minutes. Just get it done and over with! All you have to do is tell the man to leave everything unlocked before he heads home." The blue eyed Aidou was getting impatient. He wanted to test out his paintballing skills for the first time and he'll be damned if Ruka were to ruin it! Moreover, Akatsuki wouldn't allow for them to break and enter, so Ruka "telling" the owner to leave everything unlocked before leaving was the only way.

"Akatsuki! Would you please reason with him? This is insane."

Akatsuki looked off into another direction. "Uh, I think he is beyond being reasoned with."

"Thank yo- WAIT! That was an insult! Grrr." All three stopped their chatter at the sound of two man conversing in the small check-in/shop. "YES! There are two of them!" He laughed.

"I don't think that's a good thing Hanabusa. That's twice the trouble."

"You having second thoughts, Cousin?" Aidou sent an evil smirk Akatsukis way.

Kain turned his head in Aidous direction and answered him with a "No."

"Good then!" He then positioned himself behind Ruka and gave her a rather rough push towards the door. He stepped around her quickly and knocked on the door several times before running to hide Akatsuki and himself behind a tree. Ruka stood there stunned.

Akatsuki gave Aidou a very stern look. "You will pay for that one, Cousin."

"I'll worry about that later!" The blonde took an involuntary step away from the strawberry blonde.

The door to the shop opened to reveal a young man with green eyes and short brown hair. "Can I help you, Miss?"

Ruka gave the man the best smile she could muster before stepping inside. "Why yes, yes you can."

"How you guys got _me_ into this I will never know." Ruka made sure that her safety mask was on just right. The ugly accessory hardly seemed like it would protect her from anything. She was also sporting a red jersey, pants, athletic protector, and gloves. They were lucky that this place carried much of the protective gear they required. "This thing is so ugly! How about you guys just take on each other and I'll just watch from the side lines?"

Hanabusa Aidou stepped up to Ruka in the same outfit, only his was blue, and childishly reminded her of why she was here to begin with.

"Ruka! You were the one that wanted to prove you could do anything! You can't just back out of this challenge now! You are all geared up and ready to go. If you forfeit I will tell that one day class kid that you changed your mind about going out on a date with him." He set his hands on his hips as he completed the sentence.

"Aidou you wouldn't dare. Don't for a second think I don't have any dirt on you. Because trust me I have a closet full of blackmail that I can use against you. AND this is totally not what I meant! You came up with this stupid idea! " Ruka flipped the part of her hair that she was able to without messing up the adjustment of the mask.

The blonde just gave her a nasty look and said nothing further. It was so easy to set Aidou on edge, he was just so gullible. Besides, he himself knew she had a lot to use against him, but he would never tell her that. It would just prove her right and further raise the throne she was sitting on.

"We haven't even started the game and you guys are already at each others throats. What's it gonna take to get you guys on good terms for at least an hour?" Akatsukis's gear was all shades of orange except for the black face mask. He almost resembled a run away prisoner, only with more style. He was excited to get this game going because it was not just his first but Aidou and Rukas as well.

"Her cooperation would be absolutely lovely to have." Aidou looked completely serious as he threw out his statement at the taller Vampire. "If she would stop complaining for one second maybe we could get along for a minute."

Akatsuki sighed as Ruka gave him a murderous glare. "You just be lucky Hanabusa Aidou that I am way above hitting children."

He just gaped at her. He could not believe what she had said. "I'll sho-."

Kain had about enough of this bickering. "Ok that's enough I think you two have warmed up plenty. How about we settle our differences within the game?"

"I agree with Akatsuki. I'll just kick your stuck up little behind in a fair game. That way it will be an official beating." Ruka examined her weapon and deemed it fitting for the Ass Whopping of Hanabusa Aidou.

"I'm fine with that. And excuse me Ruka, but I think I will be the one doing all of the ass kicking in this game." He couldn't help but be competitive, and since Ruka was participating he was determined more than usual to win. It's not every day that the young blue eyed Vampire got to shot at the caramel blonde without being reprimanded. "I am soooo going to enjoy this!"

Akatsuki nodded. "Very good. Now, we are going to establish some ground rules."

"RULES?!" Aidou nearly exploded with disagreement. "We can't have fun with rules!"

"On the contrary, we can and _will _have fun with rules." The sound of Akatsukis voice was smooth and demanding. Adiou deadpanned.

Ruka smiled in agreement. "If we didn't set up rules for you Aidou you would be running around like a wild animal."

"He already does that." It was hardly a whisper but both Ruka and Aidou heard, Ruka had to contain her laugh. "ANYWAY, these are the rules. You can NOT shoot within 10 feet of your opponent, can NOT shot at the face at ANY range, no physical contact, and no use of ice, mind control, and fire. Can we all agree on this?"

Both nod.

"Very good. Every woman, and man for themselves." Akatsuki grinned as he pulled down his face mask and disappeared into the terrain. Ruka and Aidou stood there for a split second before doing the same.


End file.
